2033 Olympics Lightweight Gladiatorial: Sinnertwin vs. Mindwipe
Europa Despite the icy inhospitable nature, there is opportunity here on Europa. The planet is a harsh ice world orbiting the gas giant Jupiter. Cold does not begin to describe this place. Its average temperature -276.07 Fahrenheit (-171.15 Celsius), and the surface of this moon consists of huge slabs of ice that's been affected by its close proximity with Jupiter. Salt water is present underneath the ice. It can get very lonely on Europa with only the red glare of Jupiter to keep one company. Contents: Autobot Shuttle Water Station Europa is cold. Like.. really, really, really cold. Why the match is being held on such a terrible freezing place, Sinnertwin doesn't know but he's here anyway. Frost clings to the Terrorcon's form as he stands amongst the moon's icy surface, expression grim and attitude even more so. "Damn, it's freezing." He hisses and folds his arms over his chest. "Hopefully beating some face in will warm me up, heheh." A little stegosaur is navigating the icy surface of the Jovian moon, and comes to the place where there will be a fight! "No know why agreed do this," the cassette-dino complains, "Is making ice in chainsaws." He revs them to warm himself up a little and pieces of ice go flying! "Okay am here! Who are fightings?" Mindwipe drops to a crouch and digs his fingers into the the ice, lifting a broken handful to his face as he speaks. "Ice, the frozen form of water, one of the building blocks of organic life, a cornerstone of existence." Then he rises and points with his other hand at his opponent. "Perhaps it shall support your essence when your body lies broken upon it's surface!" Oooh, smack-talk! "Okay no can use shooties, and no can use me!" Slugfest says, "Now start fitings!" The little stegotape tucks his feet under him so he doesn't slide away, twisting his tail so the little spikes at the tip can anchor him down. Sinnertwin doesn't look like he quite understands the other Decepticon's insult but he manages to get offended anyway. "What's THAT supposed to mean? You trying to say something, ya creepy weirdo?" Ironic coming from someone like Sinnertwin when you think about it. When the match is called to begin, the Terrorcon lunges for Mindwipe like some kind of crazy person. He throws a right hook for the Headmaster's face with a roar, trying to knock some sense into that weird little head of his. Mindwipe has to admit, a lung is /not/ what he was expecting. However, he reacts quickly, allowing his legs to drop from under him. Reaching down with his empty, right hand to support himself on the icy surface, he swings his left hand up and around, intending to smash the chucks of ice he carries into Sinnertwin's optics. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Sinnertwin with his Skrash! Here's ice in your optic! (Punch) attack! Slugfest finds it hard to stay anchored, so he gets up, tucks his tail firmly under his body, and settles down again. Now the spikes have some weight on them to dig into the ice and keep him from slipping! Sinnertwin whiffs on the first shot and his reward is eye trauma. His right optic takes the most damage, shattered from the ice shards cleverly used against him, and he reacts poorly; reeling back and cursing loudly. "Ergh, damnit.. You're really asking for it, ya freak.." The Terrorcon makes another reckless lunge, this time throwing himself at the Headmaster with all his weight to knock him flat on the ground. Combat: Sinnertwin sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sinnertwin misses Mindwipe with his Full Body Tackle attack! -1 Mindwipe pivots calmly and, noticing that Sinnertwin appears to be lunging for him at neck-height, transforms, his Decepticon unit dropping, whilst Vorath flips up and /over/ Sinnertwin's charge. Meanwhile, Mindewipe's Bat segment sweeps a wing out towards the Terrorcon. Mindwipe folds up into a giant bat, while his head unfolds into the scientist, Vorath. Combat: Giant Bat misses Sinnertwin with his My Wings Are A Shield of Steel! (Kick) attack! Slugfest stares at the two beastly cons fighting. "Oooh," he says, "Good fite!" He noses at the ice in front of him, noticing that some of it is contact-melting under his tail. Damn Headmasters and their crazy heads! Sinnertwin can only growl in frustration when Vorath transforms and does his fancy jumping thing, leaving the Terrorcon to fight a giant headless bat. He steps away from the sweeping wing and shifts into his own beastly form, now standing before Mindwipe on four legs and swinging at him with twin heads to stab him with the pronghorns that adorn them. Sinnertwin transforms into a two-headed monster. How terrifying! Combat: Mechanical Orthrus strikes Giant Bat with his Horn Stabbings (Kick) attack! Giant Bat tumbles backwards, thrown off blanace both by his missing his attack, then further by the transformed Sinnertwin's head-prong-things... rolling backwards once more, The bat shifts his gaze back, then forth. No, not /quite yet... Of course, if you're watching the bat, then you may well be forgetting... Vorath dashes up behind Sinnertwin and places a hand upon on of his rear legs, taking a firm grip. Then he charges an electric burst through that arm of his armour. But can he keep his grip long enough for the charge to strike? Combat: Giant Bat strikes Mechanical Orthrus with his Bonded-Armour-/Punch!/ (Punch) attack! Mechanical Orthrus 's full attention is on the giant headless bat, he seems to have forgotten that it's head is still running around somewhere. It's only when Vorath grabs ahold of his back leg and gives it an electrified punch does the two-headed beast remember. "Away with you, tiny man!" His left head swings around and snaps at the aformentioned tiny man punching away at his leg while the right head gnashes it's jaws at Mindwipe. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus misses Giant Bat with his Double Trouble attack! Slugfest continues to watch, his head going back and forth watching. "Bat no has head! And Sinnertwin has two heads! This strange! Scary!" Giant Bat 's Tiny man is a /tiny/ little man! (Hey! That's /Nimble!/) And therefore isn't where Sinnertwin expects him to be when he rolls behind the Terrorcon. His Bat aspect, meanwhile, dashes forwards, meeting Sinnertwin's other head optic-to-optic and glaring at him for a second, before breaking into a fang-toothed smirk. "I cannot hypnotise you, friend..." Then he brings both wing swooping up and smashing together, hoping to catch his foe. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Mechanical Orthrus with his Bat-smack (Smash) attack! Mechanical Orthrus growls when both his jaws snap shut on nothing but frosty air. "What are you trying to say?" one of his heads roars. "You saying I'm too stupid to hypnotize? Is that it!?" It's true that Sinnertwin isn't nearly as stupid as, say, Blot but.. he's still kind of stupid. Both of the bat's wings strike him and the force of the impact lifts the Terrorcon off his feet a little. He retaliates by swinging a paw and trying to rake those sharp claws of his across Mindwipe's armor. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus misses Giant Bat with his Scratch Attack (Kick) attack! Giant Bat quickly flaps his wings again, sending him swooping back away from Sinnertwin, and out of range of his counterstrike, "On the contrary, you idiot" the Bat starts to say, then Mindwipe transforms, his wayward head flying towards and latching upon his shoulders before finishing smoothly, "The rules do not allow it!" And he swivels, lifting one leg into a roundhouse kick. Combat: Giant Bat misses Mechanical Orthrus with his Roundhouse! (Kick) attack! "I'm not the idiot! You're the idiot!" OH SNAP, sick burn from Sinnertwin right there. The Terrorcon takes a step back as the Headmaster transforms and just narrowly avoids getting his teeth knocked out when that roundhouse kick comes flying at him. He follows Mindwipe's example and changes into his robot mode, immediately swinging a clenched fist towards his jaw. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus sets his defense level to Fearless. Sinnertwin transforms into his robot mode. He's still ugly! Slugfest sees a bottle of aloe spilled out and freezing on the ice! Combat: Sinnertwin misses Giant Bat with his Jaw Breaker attack! The bat unfolds into a body, and Vorath folds up into the head of Mindwipe. Mindwipe ducks the punch, throwing up a shoulder to block it. If he can catch the Terrorcon's fist in between his shoulder and the wing he sweeps up quickly, then perhaps he can knock his allies' block from here to... eh, wherever. Mindwipe doesn't really care about the details, he just brings far leg swinging up on a collision course... Combat: Mindwipe misses Sinnertwin with his They say football used to be played with heads... (Kick) attack! "How come no are hittings?" the little stegosaur judge calls out, "Sposed to be hittings! This no are dance!" Sinnertwin throws out his free arm to block the Headmaster's kick just in time. "Nice try, bat breath!" He yanks his hand free from the space between Mindwipe's head and shoulder and swings it as hard a he can to slap him across the face. Oh yeah, Sinnertwin went there. What's Mindwipe going to do about it? Combat: Sinnertwin strikes Mindwipe with his Pimp Slapping (Punch) attack! Slugfest considers. "If him have bat breaff, means him been eating bats?" Mindwipe swivels in mid-air, allowing himself to be carried around by Sinnertwin's attack. Not a bad hit, he admits, as he brings a wing up in a sweep to distract the Terrorcon, then surges forwards, bringing a hand up in a sharp uppercut. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Sinnertwin with his Does /this/ head come off? (Punch) attack! The uppercut strikes exactly where it's supposed to, breaking Sinnertwin's jaw and sending him stumbling backwards. The Terrorcon takes a moment to spit a mouthful of energon onto the ground and it instantly freezes upon contact. "Good hit, but not good enough." He transforms into his horrible two-headed alternate mode and chomps at Mindwipe's wings with both jaws as if to pluck them right off his back. Sinnertwin transforms into a two-headed monster. How terrifying! Combat: Mechanical Orthrus strikes Mindwipe with his Wing Pulling attack! Mindwipe cries out as Sinnertwin's twin heads each sink their teeth into his wings. Fortunately, that leaves hit arms and legs all free. As the two... or, y'know, whatever, dig their fangs deep, he drops, flattening his wings against the Europan ice, and bringing his fists sharply down, hoping to... Ah hell, /you/ know... Combat: Mindwipe strikes Mechanical Orthrus with his Kerr-unch! echo echo echo (Smash) attack! The double fisting is enough to dislodge Sinnertwin and knock him flat onto the ground. Without missing a beat, he transforms into his robot mode and picks himself back up onto his feet. "You give almost as good as you get, bat-butt." Sinnertwin's insults are so clever. "Almost!" He runs full-tilt at Mindwipe and then jumps, throwing himself on top of the Headmaster and bringing them both down. Sinnertwin transforms into his robot mode. He's still ugly! Combat: Sinnertwin strikes Mindwipe with his Smash attack! Mindwipe will admit, he's a trifle slow to climb to his feet, but... ackphlmpth! Terrorcon to the face! /So/ gross. He'd rather hang out with Apeface. But at least it's not Blot! Drawing back his arm, scraping thin coils out of the hard ice as he does so, he then pistons it forwards, striking at Sinnertwin's gut! Combat: Mindwipe misses Sinnertwin with his Don't you /dare/ vomit on me! (Punch) attack! Mindwipe should consider himself lucky that he missed because judging by his previous punches, the force would've caused Sinnertwin to upchuck all over the place and no one wants that. "I'm impressed that you're putting up a decent fight. I figured you were just a stupid nerd. Well, I mean, you still are except now I know you can actually throw a punch." Sinnertwin lifts his fists high over his head before bringing them down towards Mindwipe's face. "And you can take a punch!" Combat: Sinnertwin misses Mindwipe with his Face Beating attack! Slugfest suddenly realizes he's frozen to the ground! He kicks his feet to loosen himself! Mindwipe's optics widen frantically as he focuses on Sinnertwin's fists come swinging down, and does the only thing he can do to avoid them. He transforms. His head burst off as the first step, then his legs swing around, oh, oh yeah, watch your tail, Sinnertwin! Mindwipe folds up into a giant bat, while his head unfolds into the scientist, Vorath. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Sinnertwin with his Watch yer aft! (Kick) attack! Sinnertwin doesn't watch his tail at all and gets a swift kick to the butt, knocking him face first onto the frozen ground. "Ugh, damnit! You're going to pay for that, you freak.." The Terrorcon transforms into his creature form and snaps two jaws' worth of sharp teeth at the giant bat's midsection. Sinnertwin transforms into a two-headed monster. How terrifying! Combat: Mechanical Orthrus misses Giant Bat with his Chest Chomp attack! -1 Giant Bat manages, somehow, to dodge out and around of Sinnertwin's attack, then, moving quickly, pounces upon the fearsome beast. No, spectator's, this isn't the riding the igyak event! Wings outstretched, Mindwipe tries to bring each head crashing face-down into the ice. Combat: Giant Bat sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Mechanical Orthrus with his British Bat-drop (Punch) attack! Slugfest finally pulls himself free, gets his blanket out of subspace, toddles over a bit, spreads out his blanket, and then sits on it. "If Sinnertwin bite bat, do that mean him have bat breaff?" "W-what!? Get off me you pervert!" Sinnertwin begins bucking wildly when Mindwipe pounces upon him in an attempt to dislodge him but it does nothing and he ends up getting two face fulls of rock hard frozen ice. He does the only thing he can to free himself of his unwelcome rider and rolls over onto his back, essentially crushing the Headmaster if he doesn't smarten up. Combat: Mechanical Orthrus strikes Giant Bat with his Rollover (Smash) attack! "How him are being pervert?" Slugfest wants to know, pulling the edges of his blanket around him because it is just that cold. Giant Bat is smart enough to avoid such an attack but, sadly (to him, anyway,) not /quick/ enough to avoid it. Therefore he ends up partially crushed beneath the weight of the Terrorcon. "Good one," he snarls, wings fluttering futilely as he attempts to fight his way free of his fellow Decepticons. Then he grins, toothily, as his wings are freed and sweep upwards once again. Combat: Giant Bat strikes Mechanical Orthrus with his Wingsnap - Get /offa/ me! (Smash) attack! Mechanical Orthrus roars loudly when the giant bat bludgeons him with his wings. He rolls away from Mindwipe and transforms, picking himself up with some difficulty. "Your wings are stupid!" is all Sinnertwin can think of to say at this point as he reaches out to grab the bat by one of the wings, trying to pull him in close so he can pummel his face in. Sinnertwin transforms into his robot mode. He's still ugly! Combat: Sinnertwin strikes Giant Bat with his Face Pummel attack! -1 Slugfest ooohs as the two continue to pummel each other. "Yay, fitings!" Giant Bat is yanked up to Sinnertwin's robot mode face, and dangles almost helplessly for a moment, Then he snorts and yanks himself forwards in Sinnertwin's hand! Combat: Giant Bat strikes Sinnertwin with his Bat-headbutt! (Smash) attack! Combat: Giant Bat falls to the ground, unconscious. Slugfest yikes and sits bolt upright. "Him two-head winned!" The headbutt comes as a surprise to Sinnertwin and he has barely any time to react before Mindwipe's metal skull collides with his and cracks his helmet. He stumbles backwards before falling over onto his back, bringing the bat down with him. At first he does nothing, his mind swirling from all the head trauma he's received, but eventually he comes to his senses and sits up. "Uugghhh...I won?" He sounds surprised. "I mean, of course I won! Terrorcons rule!" He pokes at Mindwipe's face with a finger and laughs. "Good match, too bad you're not concious to see me winning!" Slugfest picks up his blanket, stows it in subspace, and prepares to go where it's warmer!